Stone and Steel
Stone and Steel is the 10th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Teen Titans ** Beast Boy ** Cyborg ** Nightwing ** Raven ** Starfire * Terra Supporting Characters * Blue Lantern Corps ** Arisia Rrab ** Solovar ** Superman * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Catgirl ** Emerald ** Indigo Lantern ** New Gaia ** Omega Knight ** Static ** Sun-Rose ** Toymaster * New Genesis Infant (single appearance) * Krypto (first appearance) Villains * Poison Ivy (first appearance) ** Bane ** Harley Quinn * Steppenwolf (first appearance) ** Evil Star (first appearance) ** Goldface (first appearance) ** Lobo * Slade (mentioned only) * Maxwell Lord (mentioned only) * Lex Luthor (mentioned only) * Darkseid (mentioned only) * Joker (mentioned only) Other Characters * Highfather * Justice League (mentioned only) ** Batman (mentioned only) *** Robin / Damian Wayne (mentioned only) ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira (cameo) ** Green Lantern Corps *** Hal Jordan (cameo) *** John Stewart (cameo) ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris (cameo) * Lois Lane (indirectly mentioned) * Lara Lane Kent (indirectly mentioned) Summary Following the events of the Justice League: Knights of Rao episode "Justice Titans", the Titans, driven over curiosity about how Terra managed to regain control over her powers, visit her in her new headquarters, where they meet her own superhero team, the Knights of Rao. For their bigger surprise and joy, they discover that Terra's mentor is Superman, who is currently leading the Blue Lantern Corps while working to regain his sense of Justice. Now, the Titans team up with the Knights and the Man of Steel to protect a newborn child of New Genesis from being captured by alien Bounty Hunters hired by Stepphenwolf, who wants the infant to become a powerful warrior of Apokolips, and Poison Ivy, who wants to become a more powerful entity by feeding on the infant's life force. Plot Nightwing, Beast Boy and Cyborg are checking on a destroyed Project Cadmus facility of Jump City searching for clues about the protocols Maxwell Lord sold for Slade. They are approached in the crime scene by Raven and Starfire, who is still touched with what Terra showed her and Raven in Metropolis. When Raven explains that Terra showed them her mentor's home residence''Justice Titans'' (where he lives with his wife and daughter), Beast Boy decides to search for her. Meanwhile, a space rocket (similar to the Kryptonian Escape Pod which brought Superman to Earth a long time ago) approaches Earth. And Superman flies there to check on the situation. Beast Boy manages to track Terra and finds her in her Knights of Rao's headquarters. There, as her teammates continue training, Terra is sitting on the ground saddened over the first night she could have spent with the Titans. As she speaks with Dionne, Amber and Delilah, Tara admits remorse for accusing Beast Boy of telling the other Titans she had trouble controlling her powers''Terra'' (which she was embarrassed of so much she wanted to keep it in secret). Beast Boy overhears her conversation and gently forgives her as he understands how troubled she was during that day they met and the two reconcile to the other young heroes' delight. The Titans follow Beast Boy and also greet Terra and her new teammates. Just as Collin (who was in Odym preparing for his Blue Lantern Graduation''Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Masters of Hope) arrives, the Titans also feel impressed to see that Terra has a Blue Lantern in her team; they have heard Batman comment that the Blue Lantern Corps have been defending numerous Star SystemsBlue Hope'' just the same way the Green Lanterns have. As the others have tour in the Knights' headquarters, Nightwing, Beast Boy and Raven go with Terra to take down Bane, who was hired by Poison Ivy to find "her meal". Just as the young heroes battle him, Bane is eventually defeated when Terra reveals to them her mentor (who is also the Grandmaster of the Blue Lantern Corps). The Titans are delighted to see that her mentor is none other than Superman. As Bane is defeated and forced to retreat, Superman greets the Titans as they secure the pod Bane was after. They find an newborn child, who was rocketed into Earth by New Genesis God Highfather to be safe from the eyes of Apokolipian war commander Steppenwolf, who seeks to train the infant to be the next warrior of Darkseid's army. Raven deduces that Poison Ivy plans to drain the baby's New God life force to ascend to god-like status and become more powerful than she could ever be, which Superman confirms to be true when he shows a footage of Ivy's plans. Displeased by this fact, the Titans agree to help keep the infant safe. In his ship, Steppenwolf is alerted that the infant is at Superman's protection and hires a pack of alien mercenaries to destroy Superman and capture the infant. At the same time, Poison Ivy entrusts Harley Quinn to get the baby in exchange of a cure for the Joker (who is still unstable since the Knights of Rao crippled him''Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Dawn of Freedom'' and Enter the Knights) and help her in getting revenge on the Knights. A hunt for the infant issues as the Titans and Superman battle Steppenwolf's Bounty Hunters (consisting of Lobo, Goldface and Evil Star), who battle the heroes (and each other) for the bounty as Cyborg, Starfire and the Knights collaborate with the Blue Lantern Corps on repelling Steppenwolf's forces from New Genesis. Just as the heroes defeat Harley as well, they are confronted by Steppenwolf and Poison Ivy themselves. The Apokolipian Warlord and Ivy arrive yelling at Superman, the Titans and each other: "The Newborn is mine!". Steppenwolf and Ivy eventually fight the heroes and each other as Raven teleports the baby out of the fight. Harley recovers and attempts to cripple Superman by throwing Ivy's favorite plant on him, which is proven useless and futile when the plant does not weaken the Man of Steel as Harley thought it would and only gets on Ivy's bad side. As Ivy beats Harley down as punishment, Steppenwolf chases after Raven, but is intercepted by Terra, who strips him off his weapons, and defeated by Superman and Starfire before Highfather arrives and banishes Steppenwolf to other limits of Space, where the villain ends up floating helplessly frozen. Raven delivers the baby to Highfather, who thanks the heroes for keeping him safe from the villains before leaving back to New Genesis. Superman voices his impression with the Titans' performance as he and the Blue Lanterns invite them to visit Odym. Starfire wonders when Superman will come back to Earth, to which Terra replies that he will come back when he renews his senses. Back on Odym, the Titans are with the Blue Lanterns and their allies attending to Collin's graduation. On the end of the ceremony, Superman speaks with Arisia Rrab, who voices her impression with Starfire's performance and optimism, which would make her a fine Blue Lantern, to which Superman replies: "Oh, I'm sure she will in time. I know. We'll be seeing her soon enough."Lost Star. "It all continues until the end of [[Justice League: Knights of Rao|''Justice League: Knights of Rao]]" '''Cast' * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven, New Genesis Baby * George Newbern as Superman * Catherine Taber as Arisia Rrab * Mae Whitman as New Gaia * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern / Collin Hill, Indigo Lantern * Kimberly Brooks as the Emerald * Eric Bauza as Toymaster * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf * Jessica DiCicco as Sun-Rose * Dante Basco as Omega Knight * Natalie Lander as Catgirl * Phil LaMarr as Static * Tom Kane as Solovar * Lex Lang as Steppenwolf * Tasia Valenza as Poison Ivy * Kat Cressida as Harley Quinn * Steve Blum as Evil Star * Fred Tatasciore as Bane, Highfather * J. B. Blanc as Lobo, Goldface Notes * This is the first episode in the Teen Titans TV series where Terra's voice actress Ashley Johnson is credited first. References Category:Episodes Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao